Possession
by LifeIsMeaningless13
Summary: Steamy lemon one shot between Maven and Mare. Takes place after Glass Sword.


Her lightning is gone. He ripped it out of her. Along with her fight. She is his pet, his toy, _his._

She shudders where she lies in between his legs. He is draped over his throne, wearing his royal uniform. Her head nuzzles his bulging erection as he forced her down on to it.

He mones as he fondles her breasts through her skimpy clothes. Small bronze plates the size of quarters cover her nipples her bottom half wears a red thong.

She purrs, pretending to love the feeling, but really all she wants to do is bite his invasive hand. She can't though, because if she resists he'll kill her family.

So she rubs his manhood through his dark pants as he squeezes her breasts.

"Off" he commanded her and she obliged.

She knew what it meant.

She slowly began to unzip his pants, she pulled them down revealing a large bump in his boxers.

She removed those too and found herself staring at his large, exposed cock.

This is how it always went, she would blow him and he would fuck her with his fingers leaving her pussy wet aching.

She got to work.

 **Maven's pov**

He loved seeing her suck his dick. He pushed her farther down onto it and held her there till she gagged.

He watched her take her tongue and trace it all the way from the balls to the tip as she moned.

He knew that she didn't love him, didn't enjoy this, but it was even more fun to see her pretend.

He dragged her with no pants on, her legs wrapped around his waist, making out, and tongues fighting for dominance, to the bed, draped her across the comforter, and began removing the metal disks from her breasts. He stood back enjoying the sight.

He brought his tongue to her chest and circled one of the hard nipples.

He growled against it, nipping at the warm skin.

He crawled on top of her, enjoying being in control, and felt Mare grab his dick and slowly began to pump him.

He moned against her neck where he had been sucking.

She whimpered, he knew it was a sound of fear, not a plea for sex but he took it as one and began to remove her thong.

He slid his fingers up into her folds and the first thing he noticed was how wet she was. She was practically dripping onto the bed.

 _He couldn't let an opertunity like this go to waist_ he thought with a smirk _I'll just need to get her ready._

Licking his lips he began to pump in and out of her slowly, getting faster each time until she started to show signs of release.

Replacing his fingers with his tongue, he swirled it around her pearl. He purred at the taste of her precum and the vibrations that racked her core was enough to send her over the edge. He pressed up into her gspot as her tight walls clenched around him.

 **Mare's pov**

At some point during her high, she must of passed out. When she came to, she felt herself still lying on the bed, yet in a different position. She could tell someone was hovering over her expectantly.

She opened her eyes and had just enough time to gasp as she realized what Maven was about to do before he slammed his cock down into her.

She screamed

 **Maven's pov**

She screamed

She screamed of violation, of pain, of _defeat_.

He smiled knowingly at this and reached down and branded her pussy and she whimpered pathetically in pain.

He knew she knew what this meant. She was his now more than ever. If she ever did escape, which was impossible, Cal would notice his brand between her legs, and they would all know what happened.

He laughed at the thought that just occurred to him "I'll show the video to Cal." He told her

She nodded and turned around, knowing what would happen next.

Maven licked his hand and slapped Mare's perfect ass.

She thanked him for a perfect night and bowed, tits out, in front of him. In response he ran his fingers through her core one more time bit her right nipple and kissed her goodbye and watched her as she walked away naked back to her cell.

 **Mare's pov**

The sex cell, they called it.

Men could come into her room if the felt angry or pent up or just looking to have a good time and rape her to release the energy.

That's why all the men she passed in the dark hallways either slapped her butt as they passed ran there fingers through her pussy pawed at her exposed boobs or kissed her, and sometimes all four. The only time she ever got to wear real clothes was when she was draped across the floor at Maven's feet with her collar on, and even then it was a short, tight, cleavage showing white dress. She whimpered to herself, her clit was _throbbing._ When she made it to her room she hoped she could have a good night sleep, but that dream was dashed when she saw the long line of men waiting for her. She signed and draped herself across the bed as the first man walked twords her.

 **An: did you like it?! I did.**


End file.
